


Сон бабочки

by Volhenok



Series: Эффект бабочки [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Pandora Hearts
Genre: Alternate Universe, Crossover, F/M, Hogwarts Fourth Year, M/M, Out of Character
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-26
Updated: 2018-12-26
Packaged: 2019-09-28 01:37:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17173373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Volhenok/pseuds/Volhenok
Summary: Однажды монаху приснился сон о том, что он бабочка. Когда тот проснулся, он задумался - он монах, которому приснилось, что он бабочка, или бабочка, которой снится, что она монах?Как могут изменить реальность сны о чужой жизни.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Это ООС. Нет, не так. Это ТОТАЛЬНЫЙ ООСИЩЕ всех персонажей. Я предупредила.  
> Работа создана исключительно с целью развлечь меня, не претендует на оригинальность, правдоподобие и прочее.

Гарри начали сниться странные сны летом после третьего курса. Возможно, последствие стаи дементоров, которая едва не выпила его душу? Кто знает.

В этих снах он видел невысокую брюнетку в пышных старинных платьях, которая баюкала в своих объятиях светловолосого подростка. Видел гигантскую косу в изящных ручках, затянутых в перчатки. Иногда в этих снах появлялась повзрослевшая, но все еще узнаваемая Гермиона, кладбища с мертвецами, полуразрушенный Хогвартс и старинный мрачный особняк с говорящими портретами. Иногда вместо изящных нарядов он видел школьную форму и мантию в гриффиндорских цветах, круглые очки и череду школьных будней.

Женщину называли Харитой Певерелл, но порой он слышал привычное для него «Гарри!», произнесенное звонким знакомым голосом, или ядовитое «Поттер», напоминавшее о Снейпе.

У снов не было системы, однако более-менее понять происходящее в них было можно.

Это были видения (?) о другом мире, в котором он родился девочкой по имени Харита Поттер. Или Певерелл? Как все сложно, на самом деле.

И пусть хронологии в этих снах не было, Гарри уже успел понять, какая засада ждет его впереди. Самое важное он успел увидеть всего за месяц, остальное только добавляло деталей.

Он успел проверить правдивость этих ночных видений. Пусть заклинания палочкой до совершеннолетия были ему недоступны, но руны министерством не отслеживались. Как и зельеварение, как и артефакторика.

Все, что он пробовал повторить, работало в реальности.

Значит, все остальное тоже было правдой…

И связь его с Волдемортом, который собирается возродиться — тоже.

А еще… У него и Хариты действительно было одно желание на двоих — иметь семью. И пусть он был много младше женщины из снов, его тоже охватило чувство безнадеги, когда он узнал, что та была бесплодна.

Могло ли это быть так и в его реальности? Вполне.

Удивительное дело, но при взгляде на золотоволосого мальчишку-солнце, во многих воспоминаниях уже старше его самого, щемило сердце от странной тоски.

Эмоции Хариты отчасти передались и ему, и он уже любил этого ребенка всем сердцем и душой, той самой родительской любовью, которой у него самого никогда не было.

Порой сны, казалось, длились месяцами, хотя в реальности проходила всего одна ночь. И это в итоге сыграло свою роль — он прожил годы чужой жизни ночью, впитал чужие знания, страдания, эмоции — все, что дала ему эта странная связь с лордом Певерелл другого мира.

Это его просто убивало — к концу июля в теле четырнадцатилетнего подростка было заперто сознание взрослого мужчины, который проклинал тот момент, когда в памяти Хариты появились фиалковые глаза потрясающего оттенка.

Действительно, Певереллы… Любят лишь раз, единожды увидев.

Пусть и в чужих воспоминаниях.

Единственное, что примиряло его с этой реальностью — потускневшей, потерявший для него всякий смысл — голос Господина, который тихо-тихо шептал ему что-то успокаивающее.

Это тоже оказалось правдой — Смерть действительно откликнулся, стоило ему позвать.  
И это тоже подтверждало правдивость снов.

А еще это означало, что где-то в чужом мире существует Глен (Леви?) Баскервиль.  
И если реальностей много, то он сможет найти свою недостающую часть.

Теперь его не волновали ни Волдеморт, ни Орден Феникса, ни Дамблдор со своими странными планами — у него появилась цель, которой он собирался достичь.

…быть просто рядом, хотя бы просто рядом, не обязательно в качестве пары. Просто — быть, видеть, хотя бы изредка касаться.

Для любого Певерелла даже этого было достаточно.

 

***

К удивлению Гермионы, Гарри очень сильно изменился после летних каникул. Он стал каким-то… апатичным, равнодушным, что ли? Его не расшевелил ни Чемпионат Мира по квиддичу, ни случившееся после него нападение людей в масках.

Он стал тихим и задумчивым, в его рука все чаще можно было увидеть карандаши и альбом.

А еще, неожиданно, его успеваемость резко выросла, брюнет с легкостью выполнял задания профессоров, и даже зельеварение, в котором тот был, не в обиду другу будет сказано, идиотом, стало даваться ему неожиданно легко.

Гарри стал необычайно серьезно относиться ко всем домашним заданиям, от и до выполняя все требования учителей, и даже немного сверху. Да даже на прорицание, которое раньше выполнялось абы как из головы, теперь тратилось куча времени.

За это его откровенно зауважали Лаванда и Парвати — потому что, к неожиданности девушки, все гадания друга были очень четкими, понятными, и всегда сбывались.

Когда Гарри объявили четвертым чемпионом Турнира Трех волшебников, она ожидала, что тот будет возмущаться, пытаться доказать, что он ни при чем, но ошиблась. Этот новый Гарри Поттер просто пожал плечами, и равнодушно вернулся к рисованию в своем альбоме.

Единственный отклик в нем смогла вызвать только Флер Делакур — и то не такой, какой можно было бы ожидать от вейлы.

Золотоволосая девушка по какой-то причине воспринималась парнем как… младшая, та, кому нужна помощь и поддержка. И, опять же, почему-то вейла была совсем не против принимать эту заботу.

— Ты напоминаешь мне кое-кого. Только у него глаза зеленые, как изумруды, и горят неукротимым пламенем. И волосы — не солнечные лучи, как у тебя, а жидкое золото. И он гораздо красивее, чем ты, извини, Флер. Маленькое золотко, яркое солнышко, — услышала она однажды разговор брюнета с блондинкой.

К удивлению Гермионы, девушка ни капли не обиделась на высказывание Поттера, только тихо и звонко рассмеялась, будто бы зажурчали ручейки.

— Для родителя его дитя всегда самое прекрасное на свете. Ты ведь скучаешь, верно?

— Да, хотя и не знаю его. Но сердце все равно тоскует о них, — пробормотал тогда Гарри, устало улыбаясь. В тот момент он выглядел неожиданно взрослым, особенно с отросшими за последнее время волосами.

Этот странный диалог пробудил в Грейнджер любопытство — о ком говорил ее друг, и почему рассказал об этом постороннему человеку, а не ей, своей подруге?

Именно поэтому она и стащила однажды один из бесконечных альбомов Гарри — ей было интересно.

Белые листы были заполнены всевозможными пейзажами незнакомых местностей, старинными постройками и яркими бальными залами.

Порой на страницах мелькали лица — алоглазая брюнетка с игрушкой-кроликом в руках, похожий на нее брюнет в темном камзоле… Чаще всего встречался золотоволосый парень с невыносимо-яркой улыбкой и нежным взглядом зеленых глаз. Отчего-то Гермиону он пугал — было что-то в этом любящем и смеющемся выражении лица… безумное.  
Ненормальное.

Не слишком сладкое и приторное, нет… Просто казалось, что эмоции слишком сильны, чтобы их обладатель был в своем уме.

В самом конце был еще один портрет, и при взгляде на него у девушки все затряслось.  
Мягкая улыбка, глаза, полные любопытства… Тонкие, музыкальные пальцы, светлые волосы — взгляд выхватывал лишь детали, полностью сконцентрироваться на изображении не получалось.

И этот мужчина пугал ее даже сильнее, чем яркий улыбчивый блондин — возможно, дело было в темных, едва оформленных в силуэты тенях, что расплывались уродливыми пятнами за его спиной? Или в притаившейся в глубине зрачков смертельной скуке, которая обычно толкает людей на самые отчаянные безумства?

Каждый рисунок был подписан, но Гермиона не могла разобрать, как именно — язык, который использовал Гарри, был ей не знаком.

Альбом она вернула на место, но брюнет все равно смерил ее в тот вечер укоризненным взглядом и покачал головой.

Однажды она все-таки поинтересовалась — откуда в нем проснулась такая жажда знаний, ведь он начал учиться еще до объявления Турнира Трех Волшебников. И получила странный и непонятный ответ, который вогнал ее в дрожь.

— Потому что иначе ему будет слишком скучно, и он снова попытается сделать что-нибудь, что разрушит мир. А так я смогу занять его достаточно сильно для того, чтобы скука не появлялась в его глазах.

Каким-то образом она поняла, что речь шла о том самом мужчине с портрета.

Кто это был? Откуда Гарри его знал? Непонятно.

Но сильнее всего парень поразил ее во время Святочного бала. Его партнершей стала светлая, немного «двинутая» Луна Лавгуд, младше его на год, но не это главное.

Костюм Гарри… был выполнен по всем правилам и традициям аристократии восемнадцатого-девятнадцатого века, и, к ее удивлению, брюнет носил его так легко и непринужденно, будто бы делал это каждый день.

А еще он танцевал с изяществом и грацией завсегдатая таких балов, что было совершенно неожиданным для мальчишки, выросшего в чулане под лестницей.

Именно тогда Гермиона смогла по-настоящему оценить, насколько сильно изменился ее друг, чего раньше она не замечала.

Он стал гораздо выше, пусть и остался достаточно худощавым, раздался в плечах, мгновенно перестав напоминать недокормыша. Сейчас даже навскидку ему нельзя было дать меньше шестнадцати-семнадцати лет.

Волосы отросли до лопаток, и их он связывал шелковистой лентой неожиданно фиолетового цвета, хотя при цвете его глаз больше подошел бы зеленый.

О, и… глаза. Девушка не знала как, но Гарри избавился от очков и плохого зрения, и теперь изумруды сияли мрачным, зловещим светом смертельного проклятия.

Черты лица тоже изменились, став более резкими, движения обрели изящество и законченность. А еще — хищность.

И… всегда ссутулившаяся спина и опущенная вниз голова с самого начала года выпрямились, и больше никогда не опускались. Возникало ощущение, что на голове брюнета находилась корона, и иногда Гермионе казалось, что она видит отблески обруча на чужих висках.

И это ее тоже… пугало.

А потом после второго Тура из Дурмстранга вместо исчезнувшего директора Каркарова прибыл новый человек. И девушке показалось, что земля исчезла у нее из-под ног.

Мужчина был точной копией портрета, нарисованного Гарри.

 

***

Гарри даже не думал скрывать свою влюбленность в нового директора Дурмстранга — не видел смысла. Тем более, чего ему стесняться? Он — Певерелл, которым всегда было плевать на общественное мнение.

Он даже не особо удивился, когда однажды утром увидел знакомые и такие любимые глаза за преподавательским столом.

Оторваться от лица Глена Баскервиля оказалось совершенно невозможным, и Гермионе пришлось за руку вытаскивать его из Большого зала, следя при этом, чтобы он никуда не врезался — Гарри постоянно оборачивался на светловолосого мужчину, не скрывая своей заинтересованности.

Сперва дурмстранговцы посмеивались, потом начали крутить пальцем у виска, а затем — креститься с выражением суеверного ужаса на лице, когда Гарри перешел от простого наблюдения к активным действиям, притащив во время обеда результат своих трудов — золотистые розы с черными искорками ближе к сердцевине.

Этого сорта роз не существовало в этом мире, но Гарри прекрасно помнил эти колючие цветы в саду Баскервилей, и, насколько он знал, именно эти особенно нравились Леви.

Здешний Глен их тоже оценил — в знакомых светлых глазах впервые за все время пребывания здесь вспыхнул интерес. Не только у него, впрочем — профессор Спраут и директор Дамблдор тоже заинтересовались необычными цветами. Первая — потому что знала, что такого вида не существует, а, значит, он был выведен Гарри самостоятельно. Второй — потому что ощутил от роз ледяное дыхание незнакомой, но жуткой магии.

Ведь этот сорт назывался «Золотая Бездна».

— Он — демонолог, Гарри, — просветил его о роде деятельности Глена Крам. — Очень-очень сильный. И старше тебя как минимум в два раза. Экспериментатор, из-за своего любопытства дважды едва не устроивший в школе прорыв Инферно. Он жуткий человек, хотя и гениальный.

— И? — приподнял бровь брюнет. О характере Леви он был осведомлен гораздо лучше остальных. — Я все это знаю. Знаю, что больше всего на свете он не любит скуку, поэтому и любит детей, способен устроить апокалипсис из интереса посмотреть на результат. Жестокий, язвительный и с черным чувством юмора. Мне продолжать?

— Откуда? — на лице одной из немногих девушек из Дурмстранга было написано чистое изумление, впрочем, остальные не слишком далеко от нее ушли.

— Ой, какая разница, — отмахнулся он от вопроса, возвращаясь к своим расчетам.

Его мир не был связан с Бездной, никто из местных и понятия не имел о цепях. А что может лучше всего заинтересовать демонолога, чем неизвестная до сих пор тварь из неизведанного мира?

Тем, что таким образом он впустит в мир новый вид чудовищ, он не заморачивался.

— Большая, вообще-то, — нервно хмыкнул Виктор, вчитываясь в рунные цепочки, от одного взгляда на которые становилось дурно. — Слишком у тебя уж нетипичная реакция на профессора Баскервиля. Его обычно боятся до трясучки даже те, кто ничего о нем не знает. А вот ты…

— А для меня это нормально. Я влюбился сразу же, как только увидел его во сне, — пробормотал Гарри, не собираясь тратить время на объяснение природы Певереллов.

— Во сне? — вытянулись лица окружающих.

— Да-да, во сне, не мешайте мне, пожалуйста, — помахал он свободной рукой, выстраивая очередную цепочку.

 

Однако гораздо больше дурмстранговцев его любовью был удивлен директор. Нет, удивлен — неправильное слово. Неприятно поражен будет вернее.

Дамблдор разговаривал. Дамблдор уговаривал. Дамблдор пытался образумить.

Идиотизм, если честно. Ведь он, разумеется, знал о родстве Поттеров с Певереллами, поэтому сразу понял, какой характер носит эта влюбленность. Ее не перебить никакими зельями, ритуалами и артефактами — абсолютная и слепая любовь к избраннику, выше которой может быть только безумное преклонение детей Смерти перед своим Господином.

Что, конечно же, директора не устраивало.

Потому что влюбленного Певерелла не интересовало ничто и никто, кроме своего человека. Тому было не обязательно даже отвечать взаимностью — любви Певерелла с лихвой хватало на двоих, и только дети могли встать на одну ступеньку с их избранником.

Гарри на все проповеди директора только вопросительно выгибал бровь, тем самым  
спрашивая: «И что?».

Брюнет был уверен — если бы директор был способен, он бы просто и незатейливо убил Глена Баскервиля, однако это было неосуществимой мечтой для седобородого старца — Леви был в разы сильнее, чем сам Дамблдор и весь Орден Феникса, вместе взятые, а слава его рода ничуть не уступала Певереллам.

Кстати о его роде — насколько он успел выяснить, у мужчины было пара племянников, мальчик и девочка пяти лет. Имен их никто не знал, но, как подозревал Гарри, это были милашка Лейси и стесняшка Освальд.

А это означало, что где-то в этом мире могло быть и его золотко. Нужно было только его найти, чем, собственно, парень и собирался заняться в ближайшее время.

 

Третий тур прошел как-то мимо него, заставив очнуться только к тому моменту, когда он вышел к кубку. Забавно, однако, что он даже не заметил препятствий на своем пути, и, кажется, пришел самым первым.

А, значит, не нужно заставлять Волдеморта ждать. Это не вежливо.

На кладбище он не стал сопротивляться, позволив привязать себя к высокой фигуре, изображавшей Смерть (иронично, не правда ли?), с любопытством наблюдая за начавшимся ритуалом возрождения. Ему было интересно, как отреагирует Волдеморт на полностью пробужденную кровь Певереллов — недаром та была черной, прохладной, и невероятно ядовитой для всего живого.

Волдеморт, конечно, не живой в полном смысле этого слова, однако вряд ли на него кровь дитя Смерти окажет лучший эффект.

Впрочем, он ведь тоже один из потомков Господина, так что что-нибудь может и получиться.

И Гарри оказывается прав — что-то у Темного Лорда явно получилось, пусть косое, кривое и насквозь неправильное. Руки прямо зачесались исправить чужую работу, но брюнет колоссальным усилием воли сдержался — где он еще найдет столь любопытный экземпляр для изучения? Ведь Леви наверняка заинтересует данный феномен, как и крестражи.

Участь Волдеморта была решена. О, конечно, он сопротивлялся, но сбежать от некроманта на кладбище, причем, весьма старом и на котором несколько поколений проводились ритуалы? Невозможно и смешно одновременно.

Темного Лорда он помещает в сундук, оплетает тот сотнями защитных чар, чтобы не сбежал, и отправляется за крестражами. Это заняло не больше двадцати минут, еще десять он тратит на то, чтобы красивенько все упаковать и подписать.

Он был уверен — диадема Ровены надолго займет всегда скучающий разум Баскервиля после того, как тот закончит с крестражами.

Воскрешающий камень он, поколебавшись, вытащил и забрал, оставив только перстень с проклятием и осколком души внутри. Надо же ему оставить кое-что для экстренных случаев, если Глен однажды все-таки заскучает?

Потому что слишком четко в памяти всплывали видения Хариты –рухнувшее в Бездну Сабрие, горы крови и трупов, изменившаяся и обретшая тело Бездна, уничтоженные чужие судьбы, едва не разрушенный мир, и все только потому, что однажды Леви стало скучно, и он начал искать способы себя развлечь.

Не то чтобы Гарри было жалко этот мир, но если исследование всевозможных аномалий делало Глена счастливым, то задачей брюнета было их обеспечить в полном объеме.

 

***

Сперва Леви думал, что его приезд в Хогвартс сможет немножко разогнать скуку — судя по всему, в Англии сейчас происходило много веселого и интересного, но и предположить не мог, что та полностью уйдет, оставив вместо себя постоянно сменяющие себя изумление, интерес и недоумение.

Кого-то другого эти эмоции, может быть, и раздражали бы, но только не его. Напротив, мужчина был в совершеннейшем восторге — уже очень давно ничего не могло настолько выбить его из колеи.

Впрочем, с Певереллами редко бывало скучно — дети Смерти больше всего на свете ненавидели обыденность и серость, поэтому вокруг них всегда происходила всякая забавная, часто — смертельно опасная хрень, которую те сами провоцировали, а потом разгребали.

В том, что Гарри Поттер, Национальный герой Англии, является Певереллом, он понял почти сразу — смутно знакомое ощущение дыхания Серых Пределов, меланхолия и слишком взрослый взгляд изумрудных глаз… А еще — мгновенная и бесповоротная влюбленность, которая была свойственна только некромантам этого рода.

Крупные розы необычной расцветки и с явной чуждой аурой ему понравились, чего он совершенно не скрывал, спокойные, но настойчивые ухаживания — тоже, не в последнюю очередь из-за лиц окружающих людей. Когда бы еще он увидел подобное разнообразие эмоций на лицах?

Больше всего его забавляла реакция Певерелла на попытки образумить. Парень с непробиваемым лицом слушал все аргументы, а потом спокойным голосом спрашивал: «И что дальше?».

А потом после третьего тура он притащил ему два свертка — один побольше, другой поменьше, упакованные в кислотно-розовую подарочную бумагу и перевязанные кокетливыми бантиками.

Содержимое привело внутреннего исследователя в такой восторг, что удержать себя в руках у него не получилось. И хорошо, наверное — если до этого Глен думал, что большего охренения на лицах после того, как брюнет подарил ему цветы, быть не может, то теперь он понял, что ошибался. Всего-то и стоило, что обнять Певерелла, сверкая радостно глазами и поцеловать в щеку. А что, ему не сложно, а человеку приятно, тем более, что ему действительно понравилось.

Уезжать категорически не хотелось, но пришлось. Впрочем, парень с лукавой улыбкой пообещал прислать в следующий раз «кое-что очень необычное и чего вы, господин Глен, никогда в этой жизни не видели».

Дурмстранговцев, которые при этом присутствовали, данное обещание напугало, а самого Баскервиля — только раззадорило. Он ни капли не сомневался, что тот выполнит свое обещание.

Жизнь перестала казаться такой скучной.


	2. Chapter 2

Сколько Джек себя помнил, ему всегда снились странные сны. В них были чудовища, пожирающие тела людей, звенящие металлом цепи, сплетающиеся в огромную, но неожиданно легкую косу, отблеск прекрасных алых глаз, шуршащие платья траурных оттенков, печальная мелодия, наигрываемая сильными подвижными пальцами…

А еще в них был ласковый и любящий взгляд материнских глаз, ее нежные объятия и тихая песня-колыбельная — все то, чего в реальности не было.

Джек не знал, кто его мать и отец — он рос в приюте. И ему было всего пять лет, но…

Он помнил первую собранную музыкальную шкатулку, которую мама поставила на столике возле своей кровати и часто слушала перед сном, мечтательно улыбаясь. Помнил игривую, мягкую улыбку драгоценной Лейси, которая смеялась и кружилась на поляне в окружении цветов. Помнил неуклюжий, но милый венок, который они вдвоем, хохоча, устроили на голове недоумевающего и смущенного Освальда.

Помнил светлые, полные любопытства и исследовательского интереса глаза Глена, всегда наблюдающего за ним во время посещения поместья Баскервилей, лукавое выражение лица матери, спрятанное за веером, скользящие и полные изящества шаги пары во время танца на одном из балов, тихое хихиканье мужчины и женщины, ловящих каждую сплетню с нетерпением и жадностью…

Помнил аккуратное и трепетное прикосновение чужих губ к своим пальцам, взгляд, наполненный привязанностью и бесконечным восхищением пополам с недоверием — «Это мое? Действительно мое?». Помнил шелк длинных черных волос в ладонях, тяжесть чужого тела в руках, ластящегося наподобие кошки.

Эти видения были с ним всегда, с самого первого дня, как он себя осознал, они преследовали его навязчивым роем и не желали уходить.

Джек слишком рано стал взрослым — в своих снах он прожил гораздо больше, чем пять лет.  
В их правдивость он поверил сразу — все те знания, что давала мама, были реальными, поэтому он много раньше других детей научился читать, писать и считать. В его руках марионетками танцевали скелеты мелких животных, мертвые души откликались на зов и отвечали на вопросы, пусть и нехотя — ведь у здешнего него не было крови Певереллов в венах, магия детей Смерти не окутывала его аурой, пугающей и живых, и мертвых до дрожи в коленях.

Но заклинания от этого не менялись, просто давались в разы тяжелее, чем если бы он был Певереллом.

И он по привычке, по вбитому в кости и сознание инстинкту держит спину прямо, а голову — идеально-ровно, пусть и не ощущая холодящего металла тонкого невидимого обруча на голове.

Певереллы склоняются лишь перед теми, кого любят. Обязанность же остальных — склониться перед ними самими.

Джек помнил ледяной взгляд матери и хлесткие слова, бьющие не слабее боевого кнута:  
«Разве Мы дозволяли вам стоять, когда Мы говорим? Эта привилегия есть лишь у членов Нашей семьи. На колени!».

Помнил, как падали, словно подкошенные, люди, разозлившие Короля. Душащая и ледяная сила придавливала всех к земле, не позволяя даже пошевелиться без воли мамочки, и стоять остались лишь сам Джек, Лейси, Освальд и Глен. А мама… а мама сидела в кресле, словно на троне, и пила чай.

Он знал — он тоже так мог, пусть и в разы слабее, чем мама. Ведь она была все же Лордом, Главой, а он сам — только Наследником.

Но все отличие в их воздействии было только в том, что даже после люди, едва заслышав голос мамочки автоматически занимали позу покорности.

Сейчас подобное было не в силах Джека, но самосознание себя как Певерелла никуда не делось. Он был одним из детей Смерти, пусть и пока что — только в душе.

И он обязательно найдет свою семью — маму, Лейси и Освальда. И, ладно, так уж и быть, Глена.

***

Найти Джека получилось очень быстро — он находился в одном из приютов Италии, и запущенный ритуал Поиска нашел его почти мгновенно — всего через три часа.

У его солнышка все еще сияющие золотом мягкие волосы, пусть и более гладкие, чем были во снах, а глаза — гораздо более теплого оттенка, хотя тоже изумрудные.

Но это — всего лишь потому, что в его ребенке еще нет крови Певереллов. Стоит тому пройти ритуал, и все лишнее уйдет, макушка снова станет непослушной и вихрастой, а взгляд засияет холодным огнем смертельного проклятия.

У его золотка сейчас слишком серьезное для ребенка личико, ледяные пальцы и знакомая аура смерти, окутывающая каждого некроманта.

Ребенок вцепляется в него руками и ногами, хитро улыбается, и осколки льда в его глазах разбиваются вдребезги, сменившись искренним обожанием и любовью.

Джек тоже все знает.

Гарри ни капли не задумывается о юридической стороне вопроса, просто перемещаясь в пространстве вместе с ребенком на руках.

Благодаря гоблинам он смог купить дом в Годриковой лощине — совсем рядом с тем местом, где находятся развалины дома Поттеров. А еще — гораздо ближе к древнему кладбищу, чем все остальные дома.

По старой привычке он без зазрения совести поднимает нескольких мертвецов, которые принимают человеческий облик и становятся слугами.

Утомленный Джек тихонько сопит у него на коленях, и Гарри нежно улыбается — ритуал прошел успешно, и его солнышко теперь снова только его.

Он видит в его памяти отрывки чужих воспоминаний, ощущает уже зародившуюся безумную любовь к Лейси и Освальду, собственный статус, равный божеству в чужих глазах, и тихонько смеется.

Солнышко еще не знает, что Гарри уже нашел всех трех Баскервилей.

Будет интересно за этим наблюдать — судя по всему, ни Лейси, ни Освальд ничего не помнили, а вот в пятилетнем теле золотца было заперто сознание минимум лет двадцати. Ситуация еще хуже, чем у Гарри — ему хотя бы пятнадцать уже есть.

Впрочем, Джеку всегда было достаточно просто находиться рядом с Баскервилями, от одного осознания того, что те рядом с ним, нестабильный разум успокаивался.

Типичный Певерелл.

— Хедвиг, иди сюда, девочка, — тихо позвал он сову, не желая будить ребенка. — Отнеси это письмо Глену Баскервилю с приглашением для его племянников.

Сова укоризненно ухнула.

— Я знаю, что это далеко, малышка, — извиняющеся улыбнулся Гарри. — Но это важно.  
Хедвиг совсем по-человечески вздохнула и, перехватив поудобнее конверт, взлетела.  
Брюнет проводил ее взглядом и поднялся, удерживая Джека на руках. Тот был очень худым и сопел тихонько, совсем как котенок.

Расставаться с ним не хотелось ни на мгновение — это же его ребенок, его драгоценное солнышко, золотко, и именно поэтому он просто отправился в свою комнату вместе с ним, крепко обнимая свое чудо перед тем как заснуть.

 

Для того, чтобы получить реальную и полную опеку над ребенком, Гарри пришлось повозиться — сперва самому стать дееспособным, затем — доказать, что Джек относится к его семье…

Парня искренне позабавило выражение лица проверяющего, когда все чары однозначно показали, что солнышко является его родным сыном. Учитывая, что мальчику было пять, а самому Гарри едва исполнилось пятнадцать… не сложно понять причину такого охреневшего лица.

Чтобы не отвлекаться больше на ставшую ненужной учебу — зачем ему лишние три года сидеть в школе? — брюнет записался на досрочную сдачу экзаменов С.О.В.А. и Ж.А.Б.А.

Разумеется, сдать их проблем не составило, а выражение лица директора, которого, разумеется об этом оповестили, легло бальзамом на душу.

Это Дамблдор еще не знал о том, что проблема с Волдемортом решена целиком и полностью — от заинтересованного Баскервиля еще никто не уходил, и, честно говоря, Темного лорда было даже немного жаль.

Гневные письма Гермионы и Молли Уизли он полностью проигнорировал, зато откликнулся на приглашение на площадь Гриммо. Пусть и не в этом мире, но леди Вальбурга очень помогла ему своими советами, поэтому необходимо было поблагодарить волшебницу за это. Ну, и как хорошему и благовоспитанному члену рода, представить своего сына.

Парень был уверен — Джек со своими заскоками и тараканами размером с Эверест придется по вкусу Блэкам, которые никогда не отличались особой адекватностью.

— Собирайся, солнышко, мы отправляемся в одно очень интересное и очень мрачное место! — оторвал он ребенка от копошения во внутренностях старых часов. Его страсть к механическим игрушкам только усилилась в силу возраста, и отвлечь золотко было не так-то просто.

— Примерно так описывали поместье Баскервилей, если я не ошибаюсь. И наше тоже, — рассмеялся тот, спрыгивая со стула. — Куда мы идем, папочка?

— Знакомиться с леди Вальбургой и моим крестным.

— О, — отозвался Джек, округляя зеленющие глаза. — Это будет интересно.

И это действительно интересно — шокированное выражение чужих лиц, когда Гарри представляет им своего сына, многого стоит. А уж когда он по всем правилам этикета поздоровался с портретом леди Блэк…

И только Гермиона стояла чуть в стороне, и от нее явственно тянуло страхом. Брюнет знал причину — однажды просмотревшая его альбом с рисунками ведьмочка не могла не заметить явное сходство взрослого блондина с маленьким. А еще она, как далеко не самая слабая волшебница, прекрасно ощутила суть Джека через портрет — хрупкая стеклянная оболочка, удерживающая под собой темное безумие.

Вживую этого не видно — солнышко ласково улыбается, щурится, словно домашний кот, и трещит без умолку, вызывая только умиление. Он кажется беззаботным, и очень активным ребенком с шилом в одном месте. В принципе, так оно и есть, и даже возраст не способен будет это убрать.

Но Блэки на портретах только молчаливо и одобрительно кивают головой — подобное тянется к подобному, и им прекрасно видно глубины чужого сумасшествия. Сириус, например, тоже это видит, но ничего не говорит — только чуть заметно хмурит брови.

Оно и понятно — Джек вертится вокруг Гарри юлой, то и дело виснет на нем, и смотрит с таким обожанием в глазах, что становится понятным — отец для него непоколебимый золотой идол, ради которого можно совершить совершенно все.

Это еще они не видели, каким огнем горят глаза его ребенка при виде пары Баскервилей — вот уж где можно испугаться.

Впрочем, сам Гарри не лучше — Леви вызывает в нем точно такие же эмоции, больные и ненормальные. Все ради него, ради того, кого любишь, не замечая возможных последствий.

Самое страшное, что могло произойти с Певереллом — это выбор между своим ребенком и своим возлюбленным, если те вдруг становились по разную сторону баррикад.

В таких случаях, не в силах выбрать между самыми дорогими для себя существами Певерелл просто-напросто умирал, а его душа разбивалась вдребезги, никогда более не возвращаясь в круг перерождения, и даже Господин ничего не мог с этим поделать.

Таких случаев, насколько знал Гарри, было всего три за всю более чем трехтысячелетнюю историю рода, и брюнет искренне надеялся, что на этом все закончится — слишком болезненным было для Смерти потерять одного из своих детей. Парень был уверен — если бы Певереллы смогли бы контролировать себя в такие моменты, они ни за что так не поступили бы.

Очень уж любили они своего Господина, Покровителя, Отца, Мать и Возлюбленного в одном лице.

В общем, знакомство произошло весело, с криком, воплями и огоньком — так, как он любил больше всего.

Будь воля Джека, он наверняка бы поселился в мрачном доме на Гриммо — слишком уж много интересного в нем находилось, а любопытство у золотка было истинно кошачьим, шило в одном месте — размеров, ничуть не уступающих гарриному, так что уводить ребенка пришлось едва ли не силком.

И его солнышко дулся еще дня три, до тех пор, пока не пришло письмо от Глена.  
Там было всего одно слово.

«Согласен».

***

Гарри всегда знал, что реакция Джека на этих двух Баскервилей была очень сильной, но впервые увидел в живую, как выглядит влюбленный Певерелл со стороны.

И если Лейси, активная девчушка с потрясающе-алыми глазами ни капельки не стеснялась и не смущалась перед новым знакомым, уже через пару часов едва ли не в обнимку с Джеком громя сад, то вот Освальда постоянно приходилось шевелить.

Тот остался все таким же — спокойное и малоэмоциональное выражение лица, ощущение ледяного высокомерия — и это сейчас, в пять лет-то! — и ранимая душа, скрытая за этим слоем льда.

Впрочем, Джек прекрасно справлялся с тем, чтобы вытянуть чувства брюнета на поверхность. Ведь, в отличие от тех же Баскервилей, солнышко прекрасно помнило все их уязвимые места, и те, еще непривычные к характеру Джека, реагировали на него соответственно. В силу возраста, наверное, даже острее.

Хотя полностью привыкнуть к золотку нельзя. У его ребенка удивительно потрясающая улыбка, способная сломать сопротивление абсолютно любого. Чем тот, собственно, всегда пользовался без зазрения совести.

Это сейчас он еще маленький и выглядит всего лишь милашкой (пусть и весьма привлекательным для разного рода извращенцев), но пройдет лет десять, и Освальд с Лейси превратятся в настоящих церберов — Гарри помнил, как будет выглядеть солнышко в этом возрасте. Уже тогда, будучи еще подростком, Джек с легкостью очаровывал юных (и не очень) барышень и юношей, разбивая им сердца — для него всегда существовала только Лейси. Правда, для Освальда местечко в его душе тоже нашлось.

Воспоминания о первой дуэли до смерти, в которой участвовал Баскервиль, навсегда останутся в памяти Гарри как одно из самых теплых о нелюдимом брюнете. В первую очередь в связи с тем, что он впервые увидел Джека настолько ошарашенным — гиперактивный блондин не ожидал от Освальда настолько бурной реакции в ответ на чужие ухаживания. Ну, не совсем ухаживания — это были полноценные приставания, которые Певерелл терпел только из-за проигранного в карты желания. Харита в тот раз оторвалась по полной, запретив сыну в течение недели проявлять яркие эмоции, превратив его таким образом в копию Освальда.

Учитывая, что обычно солнышко реагировал на все подобные попытки весьма бурно, пусть и в пределах этикета, его осторожные и терпеливые попытки отвязаться от ухажера были восприняты как… ммм… «ломание».

Идиота Гарри было не жаль — во-первых, это был его сын, во-вторых, сам виноват — прекрасно зная о том, что Джек проводит все свое свободное время с парой Баскервилей, будучи единственным из не-Баскервилей, кому дозволялось танцевать с Лейси, он все равно начал к тому приставать.

Мир праху его — если бы того не убил Освальд, это бы сделала Лейси.

Со временем реакция брата и сестры становилась все более резкой, и любые попытки завести отношения с Джеком пресекались жестко и кроваво.

Удивительное дело, но только спустя три года до всех дошло, что тот давно и прочно занят.

Тогда всех заинтересовал другой вопрос — кем?

В голове у местной аристократии и мысли мелькнуть не могло, что у них была Триада. Тем более, что Лейси и Освальд, уговоренный этой парочкой, весьма однозначно выражали ревность в сторону друг друга, перетягивая Джека на приемах, как одеяло.

Только Баскервили, Харита, и, пожалуй, Найтреи знали о реальном положении вещей и тихо ржали, наблюдая за ситуацией.

Сейчас до этого еще далеко, но Гарри был уверен — однажды и в этом мире Освальд убьет или покалечит кого-нибудь, кто будет выражать чрезмерно активный интерес к Джеку.

Поэтому наблюдать за ними сейчас, когда они такие маленькие и миленькие, было истинным удовольствием.

Сам парень, кстати, тоже не скучал, фактически поселившись в лабораториях Глена. Целей было три — находиться как можно ближе, научиться чему-нибудь новенькому, и проследить за безопасностью. Ведь что в этом, что в другом мире Леви не отличался аккуратностью и благоразумием.

К счастью, старший Баскервиль все еще занят крестражами и Волдемортом, поэтому нет необходимости показывать ему цепь… пока что. Насколько он знал, день рождения у Глена было в сентябре, вот тогда он и подарит этому маньяку от науки одну из цепей. Не самую сильную, конечно — так, для затравки интереса.

Жизнь была прекрасна.


End file.
